


Quandaries and Kisses

by EarthCallingAlice



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Male Character, Coming of Age, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Implied Relationships, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Sexual Tension, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3816412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthCallingAlice/pseuds/EarthCallingAlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Merry sets out for a peaceful evening stroll it ends up being anything but when a certain wild Took pops in causing him to be confronted by something he rather ignore, but that something proves impossible to resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quandaries and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on August 30th, 2012
> 
> Disclaimer: Merry, Pippin, (Frodo, Paladin, Saradoc, Bilbo), belong to Tolkien and New Line Cinema.

~*~

Merry walked along the deep green plains that covered Tuckburough. The area he was walking through was open as trees only framed the edges. The moon was above, generous in its luminescence as it set each blade of grass softly alight. This is the place he and his favorite cousin and best friend, Pippin, would come to get away from nagging mothers and aunties. His father had business in Tuckburough and he and his father were staying at an Inn not far down the road. His father wanted him to observe him performing his duties, for he too will someday have that position himself. He frowned slightly at that. No more pilfering Farmer Maggots crops, no more draining the beer barrels while Cook wasn’t looking … with Pippin. Yes, most of these memories contained his free-spirited young friend. He was walking along, getting further and further from hobbit ‘civilization’ and that suited him just fine. He turned around and saw that the torches and lanterns were getting smaller and smaller. He tilted his head back, eyes closed as he breathed in the night air. When he opened them, he let out a wordless gasp at the sight of the dark velvety sky sprinkled with crystal white gems. That’s how it appeared anyway. Actually, that’s how Pip would refer to them when his Uncle Paladin would take Pip and himself out for an evening walk after supper. He smiled. They really did look like diamonds, didn’t they?

As he was so lost in his musings, he found he had wandered off to the side near the trees as he passed under one. 

*KLONK*

“Ow! What in Eru’s name - !” He looked up while rubbing his now sore shoulder with a look of surprise, parts happy and parts annoyed, at the cause of this affront. Actually, this hobbit had a tendency to instill both of those feelings quite a bit. “Pippin?”

“Mm. Hello, Merry… Sorry about that. It didn’t hit your head did it?” He truly looked contrite, well as contrite as Pippin Took could look despite him taking big bites of an apple, smacking the words between his lips. He was lying on the branch as casual as can be, obviously enjoying the night as much as he was. He was wearing a silky light green waistcoat with copper buttons that covered a cream, colored (cambric) shirt, said shirts sleeves were rolled up at the forearms and cuffed (He noted how much thicker his arms were since last he saw him). His tan pants looked new; he watched that leg (with its plump, muscular calf) as it dangled lazily off to the side of the branch. Pips Adams apple pulsated with each bite of the juicy fruit. Merry followed it with his eyes and he swallowed himself. He wanted to nip that exact area on his friend’s throat. He wanted to make Pip quiver at his touch. His palms began to sweat. He was doing that more and more in the presence of his playful friend. 

Pip knew of his attraction to both lasses **and lads**. Valar, most of Hobbiton, Buckland and Tuckburough knew and probably some places in between. In the beginning, the voices and whispers were almost constant when he walked by groups of various hobbits. They were usually full of scandal and mostly pretty embellished. Then they finally became bored or accepting. Mostly the former sadly. They just said, “Oh, it’s just Merry being a Brandybuck. They are just queer like that.” He sighed. 

“Good evening, Pip.” He pretended to look distracted before he set his eyes on his friend again, putting his hands in his pockets and playing things casual. “You look… well.” _Beautiful_. 

“I feel well, Merry.” He said before finishing his apple and letting the remains drop to the ground. 

“Oh? Any reason in particular?” 

Pippin put another apple in his pocket and scooted down to the thicker part of the branch before easing himself down until he was hanging by his hands, then he executed a flawless back flip and dropped to the ground. 

He turned around with a big grin and said, “Because, dear Merry, I asked Violet Puddyfoot to the Spring dance and she accepted.” He then wiped the new apple on his shirt. 

“Oh.” He forced a smile. “That’s really wonderful, Pip.” Though, he was a bit conflicted about this new information. He really **was** happy for him. He was turning out to be a very handsome young gentlehobbit after all those awkward years, being a bit of a late bloomer. 

“Of course she would. You are one of the most eligible lads in all the shire.”

“Tom Bracegirdle said I couldn’t do it.” He smiled smugly. 

Merry smiled. Knowing Pippin as well as he did, you could not challenge him on whether or not he could do something. “Yes, I know. I was there.” Pippin nodded triumphantly. “And I’d like to be there when you tell him.”

The Took’s smile faded. “Oh, you really don’t have to, Merry. I know you have been busy with your da lately.”

“Nonsense. It would be worth it.” Merry wondered about his friend’s sudden shyness. 

“Um, all right then.” The Took smiled crookedly.

“Great.” He patted his shoulder as they began to walk. They strolled casually together, enjoying the warm spring evening as the night air combed through their curly hair blowing it around their bright, cherubic faces. They came along to a collapsed tree and sat upon it. “Why don’t we have a rest,” said Merry. His voice sounded strange in the almost deathly silence. They sat for several minutes, enjoying the cool night air and just being in each others presence. This is another thing he loved so much about his friend – there were no airs, it was just them and the quiet of the wood. 

“So… what brings you to Tuckburough, Merry, my best lad?”

Merry almost started at Pippins voice, so lost in the silence. “Da has business here and he wanted me to come along.”

“Ah, grooming you for your future duties, I see.”

Merry sighed. “Yes…”

Pippin shook his head before throwing the apple core over his shoulder to the ground. He licked his fingers and spoke. “I’m so glad I won’t have to worry about that for a little while now.” 

Merry nodded. “Count your blessings, Pip. 

Pippin looked at Merry, eyes bright with wonder and mischief. “I want to go on adventures, like Uncle Bilbo. Not to be stuck behind some dusty old desk.”

Merry snorted. “C’mon Pip, you barely escaped farmer Maggots dogs last week.” Merry thought of the idea of him and Pip having to combat the likes of nasty characters like orcs or, Merry swallowed, Gollum. 

“Merry,” Pip said as if the older hobbit was dense, “We are two of the cleverest hobbits in the shire. We are masterminds. Once we put our heads together we can accomplish anything.” Pippin suddenly was nose to nose with Merry, smiling wickedly. Gor! Those lips, those luscious, clever lips and he smelled of apples, grass and bark, combined with Pips own scent. It created an intoxicating perfume. What he wanted to do was bury his nose in Pippin's hair and skin and take it all in, what he wanted to do was… He shook his head. “Huh?”

“Merry, were you listening to me?” Pippin tilted his head, a mild look of annoyance adorning his features.

“Sorry, Pip. I guess I’m just a bit tired. It’s been a long day.” He flushed lightly. He hoped his friend would mistake it for fatigue. 

“Getting old on me are you?” Pippin clapped him on the shoulder, chuckling.

Merry harrumphed and elbowed his cousin lightly in the arm. “It wasn’t **that** long ago since I came of age.”

“I know. I was just teasing you. You used to know that before you turned into Mr. Serious.” Pippin suddenly looked shy as he looked down at his feet. “Merry, do you know I’ve only kissed two lasses? The first I was so nervous I almost sucked her teeth out of her mouth and into mine. The second wasn’t so much better but I did get myself acquainted with a certain part of the female anatomy.”

Merry laughed. “Oh, Pip.”

“She was real pushy; she practically grabbed my hand and thrust it down her blouse.”

“Some lads may appreciate that boldness.” If Merry knew who he thought she was, she was **very** experienced to say the least and a couple of years older than Pippin. He smiled.

“But see, I wasn’t prepared. I don’t have much… experience there. I was so clumsy but she was nice about it.” Pippin blushed and fidgeted. 

Merry found that adorable coming from someone as cocky as Pippin usually was. “Is this about the spring dance?”

“I…” Pippin sighed, “Merry, about that… "

Merry looked really curious but he had a feeling he knew what Pippin was going to say. “What, Pip? Go on.” 

“I didn’t ask her. I guess you can say I chickened out.” He looked away, cheeks turned bright red.

The blond hobbit shook his head, smiling bemusedly. “What? Why did you lie to me? I’m your best friend.”

“Because!” He got up off the tree with a jerk and ran his hand through his hair. “I didn’t feel like I was competing with you before. I’m only trying to keep up!”

Merry stared at Pippin and blinked. His mouth was hung slightly open for several seconds before he spoke. “I wasn’t competing with you, Pip. I’m older than you, cousin. I can’t stop that. I wish I could, believe me. Especially after today.”

Pippin sighed in exasperation as he clutched the back of his neck, pacing briefly. “Blast it. I’m sorry, Mer. I didn’t mean to yell at you, it’s just…” 

Merry looked at him with concern. “What?”

“I’m sick of being patronized. And I know that they are always thinking, “Oh, that Pip, such a nuisance. We better get Merry to keep him out of trouble. Now there’s a responsible lad…”

Merry continued to listen, he wanted to reach out and hug the Took, but he wasn’t quite sure it was a good idea, as he may see it as him trying to baby him.

“And Lily, she looked at me in pity and was short of patting me on the head." Ah, so it **was** her, Merry thought. His heart sunk at his friends anguish. 

“Would you rather she laughed at you?” The Brandybuck said softly, clasping his hands together as he sat. It was something he had a habit of doing when faced with a dilemma. 

“ **There**. That’s what I mean. Stop undermining how I feel.” He crossed his arms and frowned sourly. 

Merry got up and walked over to his cousin. “Pip, don’t you think I’ve been there myself? Just a few minutes ago you were happy you didn’t have to worry about certain responsibilities, so what brought this on?”

“I don’t know. I’m so confused. I guess it’s just… I’ve been seeing less and less of you these past couple of years. I only hear in letters, about all those lasses and lads you’ve been seeing.”

“ **All**? Not **that** many.” Merry chuckled inwardly at his younger friend’s view of him. It was quite flattering if a bit jarring. It was sort of like how he looked at Frodo years ago.

“Well, enough. Enough to… darn it all.” He whispered under his breath. _Leave me behind_.

“Easy there, Pip. You could court if you wanted to. Experience just doesn’t grow on trees.” Why was Pippin so upset by this? Was it really just competition and losing a playmate? Or was it something more?

“I don’t want to court anyone. I want to be with you…” Pips eyes widened and he took a sharp intake of breath; he obviously hadn’t meant to say that. Merry quickly followed suit.

There it is, thought Merry, my worst fear… or most secret wish? He swallowed as his heart thumped in his chest; he was surprised the whole shire couldn’t hear it. “How? As a partner in mischief, someone to prank with or to drink with?” 

Pippin just threw caution to the wind, it would much easier to show it. As much as he always looked forward to this moment he was scared witless. He couldn’t help but feel like it was similar to removing a nail from ones foot, to be as quick and painless as possible. Pippin looked at Merry, really looked at him, those gold curls flowing in the breeze as the moon highlighted all the different shades. He never realized how many shades of gold there were until he saw Merry's hair by the moon or sun - And those striking blue eyes and that smooth sun- kissed skin that stretched over lightly toned muscles. He slowly moved towards Merry, lightly placing one hand on the side of his face before leaning in.

Once Merry registered what Pippin was doing, and was able to control himself once that realization came, his eyes became like round coins and he jerked away before his friend could reach that longed for destination. “No, Pip. No.”

Pippin looked horrified but not long before he looked angry. “For Eru’s sake, Merry. Why **not**?”

“You know why. You’re **too** young.” Merry was a bit taken aback by Pippin’s forcefulness on the subject.

Pippin rolled his eyes. “But not too young to have an older Lily introduce my hand to her bosom. Why weren’t you bothered by that? How about Mosco Chubb then?”

“That’s different. She’s older only by a couple of years, besides they aren’t responsible for you. I’d be taking advantage – Mosco you say? When?” Merry cocked an eyebrow.

“Uh-hmmm. Now it’s a problem.” Pippin smiled smugly, hands on hips.

Merry sighed in annoyance. “We’re both lads.”

“So? So is Rory Goodbody, they accepted it.”

“But we aren’t them. We have to take wives and positions one day and I’m supposed to help steer you towards it, not away from it.” Merry couldn’t help but feel exasperated. He came here for peace, the peace he was enjoying until, until… it echoed what he thought earlier, about how his friend could instill both joy and frustration within him. 

“So you’re worried about my reputation? You’ve just come of age, Merry. You aren’t an old gaffer yet. What difference is it if I explore lads with Mosco Chubb or you?” 

“Because it would hurt too much!”

Pippin stared at Merry wide-eyed, in disbelief. 

“Because it would be just play, that’s all we’d be able to have. And then it won’t be long before they’ll shove every eligible lass from Buckland to Tuckborough at us. I couldn’t suffer that.” He sighed, “Could you?”

“You… really?” Pip thought it sounded as if Merry was already in love and may have been thinking about this longer than him, but because of responsibility he had kept a tight rein on it. He felt his heart ache for Merry and frowned. How long had he been dealing with this all alone?

“Yes. I can’t approach this as casually as you seem to be able to, Pip.” The golden haired hobbit sighed in irritation.

Here Pippins ire rose as his hands became fists. “Casually? How could I show anything else when I didn’t know you felt the same way? I didn’t want to scare you off. And I must say I think I was pretty accurate on that score because you seem to have gotten into a fit over it. “

That last remark shot something through Merry’s spine. He would heed the challenge. Oh, he would. “I am not scared.” He said with conviction as he walked over to Pippin and took the hobbits face in his hands, tracing his cheeks with his thumbs as he looked deeply into emerald eyes. “Is this what you had in mind?” He leaned in and kissed him, short but with affection. As he pulled away Pippins eyes were half – lidded with a slight look of disappointment spreading over his pretty face. “Actually…” He trailed off as Merry pulled at his hand.

Then Merry took Pippins hand and led him back towards the downed tree and sat on it and Pippin did as well. Merry put his hand on Pippin’s knee as the smaller hobbit laid his hand lightly on his arm. He should have known Merry would be a tease. “Or was it this perhaps?” He leaned in and took Pippins plump bottom lip into his mouth and sucked gently. Pippins fingers were tracing patterns on his back, the simple touch almost burned into him. Then he coaxed his friend with his lips into opening his mouth and that allowed Merry to finally taste the sweetness he so long desired. His mouth was like a furnace, so hot. He traced every part of his mouth and tongue as if this moment to do so would be his last. As he did that he slowly undid the top two buttons of the dark haired hobbits shirt. He left his lips to trail a hot, wet path down his impish friend’s neck and shoulders while he ran his hand under his shirt, tracing the smooth skin and muscles. 

The Took’s breaths were coming out heavier. He felt his fingers stroking through his hair, it drove him wild. Then he heard a moan and then he came completely apart. They fell off balance and rolled off the log and onto the grass. Neither hardly made any indication of it, they were in a haze. Merry was then able to see Pippin fully as if middle earth was handing his friend to him on a silver platter. His dark brown hair was sparked red and gold from the moon, his pale skin glowed with it as the exposed skin sparkled, covered lightly in sweat. Pippin looked at him with those deep green eyes filled with desire, wonder, and a bit of fear. “It’s all right.” He said tenderly as he combed his fingers through his younger friend’s hair. Pippin nodded in return, and then he quickly closed his eyes as he felt Merry’s lips on the tender flesh of his pulse point. 

“I appreciate your care, Merry,” He said with that characteristic burr, panting in between words, “but I won’t shatter like mothers favorite dishes. I’ve at least done this before and… this.” He said with a wicked smile as he thrust his pelvis up to brush it against Merry’s. 

Merry closed his eyes blissfully and gasped. “M-Mosco Chubb?” Then he opened one in inquiry with a bemused look of expression on his face. He could barely speak as the sensations completely took over, though he felt a brief flash of jealousy at which lad he may have done this with.

“Yes. But, this’ll be so much better.” Pippin moaned.

The golden haired hobbit looked at Pippin briefly in surprise before he felt like putty again and his eyes drooped shut. “Soon there will be no doubting it… Oh.” Merry’s breath caught and he pushed down harder. As if to make sure it’s only with him that he feels this way. Merry, being the hobbit he was, believed in being proficient regarding the better things in life. Pippin clutched his back in response to all the pleasure; they kept up a steady pace for several minutes. Pippin pulled at Merry's shirt, bunched in his hands as his orgasm began to build. 

“Uhn… Merry…” Pippin said feverishly as he ran his foot along Merry’s thigh before laying it on his hip, pulling that blissful heat and pressure toward him.

“Pippin…” Merry was about to break apart, Pips sweat and moans as well as that complete look of debauchery etched on his young lovers face was too much and he came, this was signaled as his heavy breathing came to a halt. Pippin followed closely as he came with a soft cry. Merry being the sensible hobbit that he was, placed a hand over his mouth to muffle it. 

Merry rolled away from Pippin as to not crush him. Then Merry raised his arm and soon he was full of a satiated Took. He sighed as he felt those soft curls brush against his cheek when he settled his head there. He ran his hair through his young friends hair (He couldn’t get enough of that) and traced the point of his ear with his thumb. “Well, this was the last thing I expected when I left the Inn today.” Merry said with no small amount of scandal in his voice.

Pippin laughed, still catching his breath. “I’m sure.” 

“I thought you said you weren’t experienced.” Merry chuckled in between pants.

“I said with the lasses. I’ve went a bit further with the lads.” 

Merry snorted. “That is pretty plain. By that cheeky tone I assume you think you’ve mastered the seduction of lads.” Merry wondered why he never mentioned this in his letters. He wrote of such things in his letters to Pippin. "You should be less reluctant to ask Lily to that dance.” 

“But lasses are much different than lads. I like them and all, but… they are so complicated.” He scrunched his nose.

Merry understood. There is so much politics wrapped up in the relations of lasses and most of it is not their say. But then, so were two lads together, especially if it was treated as more than a brief tumble. “They are. But you’ll have the lasses swooning at that dance. I assure you.”

Pippin started. “What? I’m not…”

Merry stopped him, putting a finger to his lips. “Listen to me. You like Violet don’t you?”

‘Yes, but I like you more.” He said, nipping Merry’s finger.

He shook his head. “Oh, Pip. That’s sweet, but you are still a young gentlehobbit and this is your time. Make the most of it. I will still be here. I want you to ask her out and she’ll no doubt accept. I’ve seen the way she looks at you. Besides, you can make it up to me afterwards.” He winked. As painful as it was for him to say, going against his earlier words, he knew he was right in this. He wondered if he made a mistake and did something horribly selfish by starting something with Pippin, or jeopardized his own heart. 

Pippin sighed. “All right. Will you help me get ready?”

“Sure. I’ll even try to keep my hands to myself.” He joked.

“Why ever for?“ They were both quiet for a moment, basking in post coital bliss. “Maybe you can come too? Ask Bella Honeydew to dance with you again. I know she’ll be there; she’s helping in the preparations. You can ask her; say you came along to make sure I behave like a gentlehobbit.” He said the last with all the propriety of a true gentlehobbit. 

“Maybe.” 

“If I can’t dance with you. I at least want you there with me.” Merry looked into Pippin’s face and he noticed a sudden mischievous look before speaking again. It caused Merry to feel a little wary. “We can steal kisses in the cloak room.” 

“You’re impossible.” Merry rolled his eyes, with a hint of amusement.

“Mmm.” Pippin snuggled even more into his older friend’s chest.

Merry smiled tiredly. He lightly rubbed Pippins shoulder, holding it in his embrace. “Get ready, Pip my lad. The Shire awaits.”

~*~


End file.
